Deceitful Love
by bubukittypuck
Summary: Literati pairing? Trory pairing? Lory and or Rogan and or Socialites pairing? Morty pairing? Rogan pairing? Narco pairing? Java Junkie pairing? Who knows? Decide for yourself or make some assumptions but I hold the truth to it.
1. Under Each Others Spells

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, though I wish I could own Milo Ventimiglia or Jared. If I did own the Gilmore Girls production I would be a rich girl but I do not. So don't sue me.

This is a one time shot story unless I get some reviews that do noflame,then maybe I might consider another chapter.

Literati pairing? Trory pairing? Lory pairing? Morty pairing? Who knows? Decide for yourself or make some assumptions but I hold the truth to it.

* * *

He eyed her from across the room. He knew that she was his. There was no denying that. Everyone knew that she alone was his. No one could touch her without having to deal with him. They both played off each other with their games of deceit. Both wanted a way to stop the cycle but didn't have the guts to say it. She would come to him, giving her body for him to enjoy and himself as well did the same for her.

The two of them were good actors at denying what their relationship was doing to them. Both always denied there was more to them than just a hated friendship. Everyone around them could see right through them. They all knew what they were to each other but didn't intervene. They all wanted to see what would happen between those two in the end.

Behind close doors they were more than hatred for each other. They were each others pieces of lustful meat. Every night she would run to him, his arms open to embrace her. She would cry to him about wanting to leave her boyfriend to whom she didn't love anymore. Yet, she left him every morning alone in his bed, to be with the so called don't love anymore boyfriend.

Every time, he tricked himself into thinking that she would come around to him. She would figure out that she was meant to be with him. That day never came for him. It would never come for him to be with her and it all came crashing down when he was sent away for breaking and entering. He had done it out of stupidity for he wasn't thinking straight. All he thought about as he committed the crime was, her.

All his problems went straight to her. She was his drug to which he was addicted and could never stop. He would be forever under her spell and never be able to break from it. Maybe he didn't want to be helped and just wanted to be trapped in the tar pit which he called her.

Seems the game turned on him and now he was hers alone. Somehow, she had known this was to be.

Now here they were, alone in a hallway to which they were supposed to perform for the audience. She didn't say anything but that she wished him well. That was the worst way to say that she loved him and didn't want to leave. He known what her intentions were by just looking in her eyes for the answers.

He nodded and wanted to kiss her but thought worst of it. Walking away, he knew that he would never see her again. She knew the same thing too but didn't stop him.


	2. Welcomed Unhappily Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, though I wish I could own Milo Ventimiglia or Jared. If I did own the Gilmore Girls production I would be a rich girl but I do not. So don't sue me.

This is a one time shot story unless I get some reviews that do noflame,then maybe I might consider another chapter.

Literati pairing? Trory pairing? Lory pairing? Rogan pairing?Morty pairing? Who knows? Decide for yourself or make some assumptions but I hold the truth to it.

* * *

Years had gone by after he left. She cried for him every night for the next year. After that, she pushed the memory of him back into the outer reaches of her mind. She knew his scent on her would never fade even after going out with others to forget about him. No one would ever forget him and every now and then people would ask what happened to him. 

People said he had been sent back to which he came from, hell maybe. Others gossiped, thathe was sent to prison for his crime, others thought he left never to be seen again. They all were wrong. Here he was a couple of years later back in town, after the night he left her.

But now he was back in town, he didn't ask anyone where she was and no one yet had known he had come back. The world had changed as he went into hiding for a while. He was sent to a place that he thought was off the far end of the world. It was a place that invoked in him the power to getting through the day just to get out alive and go to her. That is what it was all about.

After all these years, he still wanted her. With every fiber of his being, he needed and wanted her. It might have been a stupid choice to come back to see if she wanted him. But it was his choice and his choice alone to come back to rekindle their passion. He wanted to know now and ever what she felt for him. If she didn't care for him anymore, then he needed to know. He needed to know or he would simply go mad.

Looking around town, he headed back to the home that never was his. It was a home that was so broken, nothing could fix it only masking tape could mend it for a while. After the tape that bound his family came off, then all hell broke loose.

Sitting on his bed, he lay himself back on it. Staring up at the wall, he sawimages of her floating across the ceiling, smiling, snickering, taunting him. All the images came to him pounding down onto his chest. All of it barreling like a bullet to his heart.

Hating the way she made him feel, he got up and slammed his fist against a wall. He felt pain seer through him as his knuckles started to bruise and bleed a bit.

"Shit," he replied as he walked to the bathroom to wash up. There placed on the mirror for him to look whenever he brushed his teeth was a picture of her.

"Damn you," he whispered under his breath as he took the picture and looked at it a bit. Thinking better of it, he threw the picture into the trash and washed up.

Walking out, he went back to the bed to rest a bit before heading out to face the public. For now he would sleep all his problems away. . . for now.

* * *

Review! I love reviews but not flaming and or flamers! Should I continue? 


	3. Driven Madly In Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, though I wish I could own Milo Ventimiglia or Jared. If I did own the Gilmore Girls production I would be a rich girl but I do not. So don't sue me.

This is a one time shot story unless I get some reviews that do not flame,then maybe I might consider another chapter.

Literati pairing? Trory pairing? Lory and or Rogan and or Socialites pairing?Morty pairing? Narco pairing? Java Junkie pairing?Who knows? Decide for yourself or make some assumptions but I hold the truth to it.

* * *

Not even in his dreams could he escape her. He tried and tried again all night to dream of something else other than visions of her. Nothing would work even he had knocked himself out with a blunt object. His dreams would start out not too shabby but by the end of it, it would be filled with her finding ways to destroy him. But in all his dreams, he would take pleasure in her bringing him pain.

Damn her for being the beautiful angel that she is. Heh, angel. She was never an angel to him. She was sadistic to him without ever knowing about it. She had ripped out his heart a thousand times and a thousand times he let it keep happening. He could have become one of those people who loved being self-mutilated by another.

Either way, she wouldn't let him go without a fight. She wasn't even here and he was getting angry with her. Angry because she wouldn't let him be. It wasn't her fault that she was gifted with beautiful features like her mother but it was her own doing that she got him into this mess.

If it wasn't for her, then maybe he could have gotten through life without having to stop and listen for the sweet melody of her voice. He wouldn't have stopped whatever he was doing to think about whether she was thinking about him. It troubled him, knowing that he would have to face up and have a talk with her. Caused him to have goose bumps go up and down his arms.

Made it like the first time he saw her walking into his life. Sounds cliche how he engaged the first time seeing her but that is how he truly felt. Time could have stood still if he wanted it to be, just so he could give careful attention to every thing he loved and loathed about her. Hate to love, love to hate, that was his motto.

Getting up from his bed for the umpteenth time, he walked to the mirror in the bathroom and looked at himself. He looked like shit with dark circles under his eyes. His hair was a mess as he tried to comb it out with his fingers.

"This is what you have done to me," he said to himself.

"_Will drive you mad!"_ This was a loosely expression of what his intense love for her was doing to him. It was starting to take a toll on his mental and physical state. He could not keep up with this incessant gnawing in his stomach. He needed to deal with this now or never. If only now would come sooner.

* * *

Review! I love reviews but not flaming and or flamers! Should I continue? 


End file.
